Frases Feitas
by BelleSC
Summary: SongFic. Os passos da relação entre Sirius e Bellatrix.


Frases Feitas

Ele se lembrava de todos os momentos que passara com ela: cada um deles deixou-lhe profundas marcas e ficariam incrustados em sua memória até o fim. Não havia como negar o amor que sentira por ela... a sua Bella.

"_Os dias passam, e as noites ficam sem porquê. _

_Estou sozinho e sem medo de me perder. _

_Meus olhos chamam os seus como o frio desperta o calor. Inofensivo, mas capaz de trazer a dor." _

FLASHBACK [ON]

– Como está, _priminha_? – dizia debochado um menino moreno.

– Pior agora, _priminho_. Garanto a você... – a menina de igualmente morena respondia com o mesmo tom de zombaria.

Ela se levantou para ir embora, sem imaginar o que ele faria a seguir. Sirius puxou-a para si e eles ficaram bem próximos. Encararam-se com uma profundidade espantosa, conheciam um ao outro como a si mesmos. Ela aproveitou a distração do garoto para se livrar de seus braços e entrar em casa. Não sem antes dizer, com um sorriso nos lábios.

– Até mais, _Black._

FLASHBACK [OFF]

Até hoje, Sirius se lembrava daquele olhar. Dos olhos dela. Tão azuis, escuros, expressivos... No entanto, frios quando ela desejava que assim fossem.

"_Todo encanto se acaba, porque o Sol tem que morrer. Eu quero, mas enxergo tarde o que sinto por você. Mesmo tão diferente do que possa parecer, mesmo que o Inferno seja o preço pra te ter. Tudo começa como um dia tem um fim. Sonhos que apagam o que você deixou em mim."_

FLASHBACK [ON]

– Bella... Não dá mais! – bradou ele.

– O que não dá, Sirius? Você me compreender? Os meus ideais? – dizia a morena exaltada.

– Não Bellatrix. Suas ideias ensandecidas. Você tem que ter consciência de que, se escolher juntar-se a ele, estará voltando as costas para mim. Para a nossa história. – Ele disse com seriedade.

– Não me chama de Bellatrix, Six. Sou eu, a sua Bella. – Dizia magoada.

– Não. A minha Bella não é essa mulher fria e arrogante que você se tornou. Ela era a garota com os mais belos e felizes olhos que eu já vi. – Sirius dizia irritado, com os olhos inflexíveis.

– Você é quem sabe, Sirius Black. – Ela começou, após algum tempo em silêncio, – não teremos esta discussão novamente. Se quer mesmo ir, vá. Mas não volte.

Seus olhos dela estavam marejados, e não permitiam o mesmo efeito que a sua raiva tentava produzir.

– Eu vou... Bella.

A dor que Bellatrix sentiu era inexplicável, mas menor que a dele, por deixá-la ali chorando. Sirius saiu, sem olhar pra trás, com a raiva explodindo na garganta. Por mais que a amasse, não trairia seus amigos e ideais por algo em que não acreditava.

– Nunca mais derramarei uma lágrima por você, Black. – Ela jurou após o pranto, extravasando a amargura.

FLASHBACK [OFF]

"_As horas passam, e eu estou sozinho e sem você. Talvez por medo de tentar me envolver. Histórias são momentos, frases feitas sem qualquer valor, inofensivo, mas capaz de trazer a dor. Todo o encanto se acaba porque o Sol tem que morrer, eu quero, mas enxergo tarde o que sinto por você. Mesmo tão diferente do que possa parecer, mesmo que o Inferno seja o preço pra tê-la."_

A decisão de deixá-la até hoje o assombrava. Não sabia como havia tido forças para fazê-lo, mas fato é que, depois disso, Bellatrix não se juntou a Voldemort, como todos pensavam que ela pretendia. Contudo, sua mágoa para com Sirius não a havia abandonado. Ele a machucara demais. Eles se amavam com a mesma intensidade, mas ambos eram jovens demais para entender os fatos e interpretá-los da maneira correta.

FLASHBACK [ON]

– Bella? – a expressão dele contorceu-se de surpresa.

– Sim. Sou eu, Sirius. Já se passaram quatro anos, é hora de termos a conversa que ainda não tivemos. – Ela estava firme, mas seu coração ainda disparava quando via o moreno.

– O que você quer, Bellatrix? –perguntou ele irritado – Seu _Mestre _não vai gostar de saber que você veio aqui. – Sua voz expressava todo o seu rancor.

– É justamente sobre ele que eu vim falar. Mesmo tendo jurado que não choraria mais por você, não houve um momento em que eu não me lembrasse daquele dia, Sirius. E eu queria que você soubesse que eu te escolhi. Não me juntei ao Lorde.

O rancor nos olhos de Sirius dissipou-se em uma fração de segundos. Ela o havia escolhido, e ele tinha virado as costas para ela, injustamente. Agora, tudo o que queria era abraçá-la e se desculpar, mas Bellatrix continuou falando, sem dar chance ao seu pedido de desculpas.

– Eu amei você, Sirius. Demais. Até hoje, aquela memória é a que mais me dói. Você não me escutou... Nem deu chance para esclarecermos tudo...

– Bella, eu... – ele tentava falar.

– Não, Sirius. Não diz nada. Só me deixa ir...

– Não, Bella! _Minha_ Bella, eu amo você! Não vai embora, por favor... Por nós. Me desculpa por cada lágrima que eu fiz você derramar... Me perdoa...

Dos olhos azuis de Bellatrix, brotavam lágrimas. Cada uma daquelas palavras lhe provocava muita dor, mas ela se foi, deixando para trás um coração tão apertado quanto o dela própria.

FLASHBACK [OFF]

_ "Tudo começa, como um dia chega ao fim, sonhos que apagam o que você deixou em mim..."_

FALSHBACK [ON]

– Bella, por favor... – Sirius dizia travando a porta que ela tentava fechar com um dos pés.

– Sirius... – ela quase implorava que ele fosse embora.

– Diz que não me ama, Bella. – Ele a encarava com seriedade.

Ela baixou os olhos. Não disse nada por vários minutos. Enquanto Sirius a encarava aflito, a menina apenas deixava que as lágrimas rolassem pelo rosto livremente, encarando os sapatos. Depois de algum longo tempo, respondeu o que era a mais pura verdade.

– Eu não vou dizer isso, Sirius, porque eu _amo_ você.

Sirius abriu o sorriso mais sincero que já tinha dado. Não acreditava que ela finalmente lhe tinha perdoado. Abraçou-a fortemente como se Bella fosse a única coisa segura que tinha na vida. Perscrutava todo o rosto de menina de Bellatrix, em busca de todos os detalhes. Queria guardar aquela imagem para sempre na memória. Naquele momento, tinha certeza de que não poderia encontrar a felicidade em lugar algum no mundo que não fosse ao lado da mulher que amava.

FLASHBACK [OFF]

Sirius estava recostado na cama. Olhou para o lado, para a mulher morena que respirava tranquilamente. Ela havia voltado. Para ele. Por eles. Precisava, mais do que nunca, esquecer-se de todo o passado, afinal, ela era sua novamente. Amava-a com todas as forças, e ela o amava da mesma forma.

– Six? – ela disse sonolenta – Você tá acordado?

– Sim, Bella... – ele disse afagando os cabelos escuros que se espalhavam pelo travesseiro.

– Eu te amo... – ela disse por fim, antes de adormecer novamente.

– Eu também te amo, minha Bella. – Ele disse, mesmo sabendo que ela não mais escutaria.

Sirius ficou admirando a figura da esposa adormecida até que a porta do quarto dos dois se abriu com um estrondo. Ele gargalhou, e Bellatrix se levantou lentamente, também sorrindo.

– O que foi Sr. Sirius Black Jr.? A essa hora da manhã e o senhor já está de pé? – perguntou, divertida, à figura pequena que pulava na cama.

– Saudade de vocês... – o menininho respondeu com uma falsa inocência que fez o pai rir ainda mais.

– Eu amo vocês, sabia? – disse o Sirius enlaçando Bellatrix e o filho com os braços.

– Eu sabia, pai! – o pequeno riu levantando um dedinho com uma pose convencida.

As gargalhadas novamente invadiram o quarto. E dali em diante, seria sempre assim. Aquelas eram as únicas lembranças que mereciam ser cultivadas...

As de amor.

N/a: ADORO essa música, e achei que ela tinha muito de S/B, então resolvi escrever essa song... Espero que tenha ficado, pelo menos, divertida.

beijudds"


End file.
